Pooh's Adventures of Bebe's Kids
Pooh's Adventures of Bebe's Kids is a Winnie the Pooh/Paramount crossover made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film is based on a stand-up routine of Robin Harris that is shown in a brief live-action segment at the beginning of the film. The story of the film begins with an animated version of Harris woefully recounting his troubles to a blind bartender. He traces his problems all the way back to Jamika, an attractive woman he met at a funeral and meets Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, Pepper Ann Pearson, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Bluetoes, Buck, B.E.N., Reepicheep, Bibi Blocksberg, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin. Outside the premises, Robin approaches Jamika and asks her out. Jamika picks up her mild-mannered son, Leon, from the babysitter and invites Robin to come along with her to anamusement park named Fun World, to which Robin agrees. The next day, Jamika introduces Robin to the children of her friend Bébé: Kahlil, LaShawn, and Pee-Wee. The group travels to Fun World, but are confronted by security before they can enter and are warned that they are being watched. Upon entering the park, the kids are set loose and promptly wreak havoc. Robin's disastrous outing is further disrupted by a chance encounter with his obnoxious ex-wife, Dorthea. After going on a couple of rides with the kids, Robin and Jamika let the kids go off on their own again as they attempt to enjoy a ride through the Tunnel of Love, where Jamika commends Robin for his endurance. While Robin and Jamika spend time together on their own, Leon tries to fit in with Bébé's Kids but is unsuccessful. The kids then resume their trouble until they are caught by the security. However, they escape from the security's trap and convince a bunch of other kids to spread the chaos. Meanwhile, Dorthea and her food-loving friend, Vivian, attempt to sabotage the growing relationship between Robin and Jamika but are thwarted by Robin's mother insults. Elsewhere, in an abandoned building, Leon and Bébé's Kids are captured by robot versions of the Terminator, Abraham Lincoln, a bear, and Richard Nixon and are put on trial. The "Terminator" acts as the judge who decides whether the kids are worth sending to the electric chair, while "Lincoln" acts as the kids' defense attorney and "Nixon" as theprosecutor. The kids win their freedom through the power of rap, then celebrate their victory by stealing a pirate ship and crashing it into an ocean liner. Robin and Jamika finally leave Fun World with the kids, as the park begins to fall apart. When a cop drives by, Robin tries to get the cop's attention; the cop flees after yelling "Uh oh, those are Bébé's Kids!" (a line spoken by several other characters). Robin drops Bébé's Kids off at their apartment, where he sees just how lonely their life really is. Bébé still has not returned home and left a note asking Jamika to feed the kids. Back at the bar, Robin has a change of heart and goes back to the kids to hang out with them longer. Later, they go to Las Vegas, where Bébé's Kids are recognized, and everyone runs away screaming. Pee-Wee pulls a plug that lights the entire city causing a blackout. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa guest stars in this film. * Due to the real film's strong language, some bits will be censored. Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Censored films